The Smasher Collector
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: A strange person was kidnapping most of the male Smashers, and hiding them somewhere for them to enjoy for themself…Once most of them had disappeared, it's up to the other Smashers to find them and rescue them. FULL of male bondage collection. MANY slash pairings, two hetero pairings. OC, self-insert!Mii x canon.
1. Intro

**Title: The Smasher Collector**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Mystery**

 **Summary: A strange person was kidnapping most of the male Smashers, and hiding them somewhere for them to enjoy for themself…Once most of them had disappeared, it's up to the other Smashers to find them and rescue them. FULL of male bondage collection. MANY slash pairings, two hetero pairings. OC, self-insert!Mii x canon.**

 **Pairings: Marth x Roy, Lucas x Meta Knight, Ryu x Little Mac, Shulk x Lucina, Dawn (self-insert Mii) x Sonic, Link x Falco, M!Robin x Cloud, Lucario x Mewtwo x Greninja, Dark Pit x Bayonetta**

 **WARNINGS: A LOT of male bondage, slash pairings, hetero pairings, "collection" bondage, OC.**

 **A/N: Yeeeeeeeaaaaaah…I've been reading some "collection" bondage fanfics/stories on deviant ART, and this idea popped up. So if you don't like bondage/collection bondage fanfics, please, turn back now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB series except for the mysterious kidnapper and Dawn, my Mii.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **The Smasher Collector**

 **Intro: The Collector**

Darkness. That was all this escapee from an asylum had seen. The escapee chuckled as they hid in an abandoned house. They held their purple cloak tightly around their shoulders, protecting them from the cold. The mysterious person smirked as they heard footsteps becoming less audible.

 _Good. They're gone…_ they thought as they ran down the stairs into the basement. The escapee brushed away cobwebs that hung from the rails of the stairs, and they nearly coughed and sneezed from the dust. However, they held those in, and they grinned when they looked around the basement. They touched a television-like device that laid on its side, wiping off the dust that was on the screen.

They glanced around the basement, finding nothing but tools that they had no use for…except for a large bag that contained a variety of ropes and cloths.

"Oooooh," the person chuckled as they walked towards the bag. "Whoever once lived here was kinky as hell…" they whispered as they dumped out the contents of the bag. Ropes and fabric of many colors fell out of there, and the person grinned.

"It'll be boring to use just these for my treats…" they whispered as they looked around.

On the shelves were ball gags, chains and handcuffs, and rolls of tape.

The person smiled widely. "Perfect…" they spoke as they collected the items. They then grabbed a notepad and a pen, looking over a dozen names of people. They turned on the television, showing off a black mansion.

"Now let the games begin…" the person laughed. "First off…"

They looked over the list of "victims". "…Marth and Roy..."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	2. Marth and Roy

**Hey there! Sorry for no update in about a week or so! The Boy Behind the Hands is still in development. Same with The Wrath of Katrina and The Escapee! It's taking a while due to me being very busy with Thanksgiving, heh. Hope you guys understand!**

* * *

 **Marth and Roy**

Ever since Roy had returned to the Smash Mansion, Marth had been spending as much time as possible with the redhead. Although Roy was annoyed by Marth's sudden clinginess, Marth didn't want to let go. The two had been in love since the Melee tournament, and when Roy had to leave during Brawl, Marth had been heartbroken.

Now that Roy was back, Marth hoped that the Hands would keep him in future tournaments.

Right now, Roy groaned when Marth sat with him to eat lunch in the Smasherteria. Before Roy could take a bite of his sandwich, Marth began talking to him.

"Hello, Roy. How are you today?" the Hero King spoke with a smile.

Roy furrowed his eyebrow. "…Good, I guess."

Marth nodded. "That's great. We should spar sometime today, just like old times."

Roy sighed, causing Marth to stare at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked.

Roy got up from his seat. "You've been following me around like a lost puppy for weeks now. Why are you doing this?"

Marth looked down at his feet, trying to think of an excuse as to why he was so clingy. "I…I miss you so much, Roy. When you left the Mansion so many years ago, I thought about you every day and night. The other Smashers even commented that I lost my better half…I…"

Roy stared at him, his eyes wide. _He missed me_ that _much?_ "Marth…I-I didn't know. I'm sorry…"

Marth also got up from his seat. "No, no…it's fine. I understand why you're so annoyed. I'm sorry for being that way. I'll leave you alone for a few days."

"Wait—"

Before Roy could stop him, Marth walked out of the Smasherteria. Roy frowned, feeling his heart breaking.

 _I…I shouldn't have said that to him…_

With a shake of his head, he walked out of the Smasherteria to think about what had happened.

* * *

Roy walked to the Outside Battlefield, still thinking about what had happened. He couldn't stop thinking about how Marth was feeling right now; Roy actually felt that he must have hurt the Hero King's feelings pretty badly.

Shaking his head, he gripped his sword and walked towards one side of the Battlefield, ready to shake off the guilt. On the side was a large target, it's red and white swirls nearly dizzying the redhead when he stared at it long enough.

After gazing at it for a few seconds, suddenly, he lunged towards it, flames bursting out from his sword. With a battle cry, he slashed at the target, splitting it in half. The two halves of the target fell on the ground, with small embers burning the wood.

Roy took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to calm himself down.

While he was catching his breath, he heard a groan nearby. Roy's eyes widened, recognizing the groan as someone who was injured. Glancing around, he saw a person in a purple cloak laying on the grass, groaning in pain.

Roy gasped, sheathing his sword before running towards the mysterious person.

"Hey," Roy whispered, kneeling down to the injured person. "Are you okay—"

Before Roy could finish, the person looked up at him, part of their face concealed by the cloak. Roy felt chills going down his spine when they smirked at him. Before Roy knew it, the stranger got up from the ground and grabbed Roy.

"AH!" Roy cried out. "What are you—MMPH!"

Before Roy could say anything else, a wet cloth covered his nose and mouth. Roy struggled against his captor's grip, but it was no use. He eventually felt his consciousness slipping away, and he was then knocked out cold.

The kidnapper stared down at Roy, who lay in their arms like a baby, and they grinned. "Good…one down, one more to go—"

"ROY!"

The person looked up to see a sword swinging towards their head. However, they jumped back with Roy still in their arms. Marth held his sword tightly, growling.

"Ohohohoho. Just as I expected…" the stranger chuckled.

Marth glared at them, his grip on his sword tightening. "Let him go. NOW."

"Oh now, now," the cloaked person laughed. "Don't even fight back, little King. You and your boyfriend are mine now."

"Huh?! What are you—" Before Marth could say anything else, the kidnapper pulled a tome from their pocket; the tome had a lightning bolt on the cover. Opening it up, they called out Thoron. Volts of electricity hit the King, and he screamed in pain. Marth struggled to reach his sword, but he could feel his consciousness slipping—fast.

"No!" he cried out. "I…can't…" Before he could reach his sword, darkness took over him.

The kidnapper laughed in a sinister manner before pulling out two sacks. "Let's go, little King and Duke…" they whispered as they stuffed Marth in one sack, and Roy in another. After tying the knots tightly at the mouths of the sacks, they went on their way with their two new captives.

* * *

"Mmmmph…" Marth groaned as he slowly began to regain consciousness. When he finally came to, he blinked a couple of times, only to find out that there was a cloth tied around his eyes, blinding him. When he attempted to move his hands to remove the blindfold, he then realized that his hands were bound tightly to someone else's hands, leaving him and the other captive bound back-to-back.

Marth moved his tongue, only to find out that his mouth was stuffed with a cloth of some sorts. He then also felt three layers of tape over his mouth, gagging him effectively.

When he heard whimpering from behind him, he recognized it.

"Rmmmy!" Marth gasped, his eyes widened behind the blindfold.

Roy was also in the same state Marth was in, except that there was a red ball gag buckled around his head instead of tape.

Marth could feel Roy shaking in fright.

 _He must be so frightened from this…_ Marth thought. He reached out and grabbed Roy's hand, squeezing it gently.

Roy turned his head to face Marth. Despite the blindfold around his eyes, Marth could tell that Roy was sobbing.

"Rmmmy…" Marth whispered, caressing Roy's hand to let him know that it was going to be okay. Roy whimpered, sniffling.

Roy felt embarrassed from crying around Marth, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. _He thinks that I'm a big crybaby by now…_ he thought.

However, he felt Marth caressing his hand. Despite them being gagged, Roy knew what he was saying; everything would be okay, and that they'd get out of here.

But what if it wasn't okay?

As the two were occupied with each other, they heard chuckling from somewhere.

"Welcome, my new additions to my collection," they laughed.

Marth and Roy turned their heads to look at each other, both of them thinking the same thing: _Collection?!_

Marth growled through the stuffed and tape gags. If he could, he would've spat at their captor.

"Oh, don't worry," their kidnapper spoke. "I'll take good care of you both. I won't harm either of you in any way…except maybe leave you tied up and gagged like this…" they laughed.

Marth gulped, and he could hear Roy letting out a heartbreaking sob. There was one comforting thought: at least they weren't going to kill them…but how long would they leave the two here?

They heard pages being flipped before they heard their kidnapper's voice again.

This time, the two lovers shook in fright.

"Up next…Ryu and Little Mac."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! And I'll be choosing each pair via Random Number Generator, hence why Ryu and Mac came up next.**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	3. Ryu and Little Mac

**Ryu and Little Mac**

Upon finding Marth and Roy's swords, Mario called for a Smash Meeting with the Hands and the original Smashers. After a few hours of searching around the Mansion, none of them saw any signs of Marth and Roy.

"What do you think happened?" Samus asked, concern filling her voice as the two stared at the swords that were left outside.

"Not sure," Fox shrugged. "But we need to be careful. If Marth and Roy have gone missing, who knows what will happen?"

Samus gulped, not wanting to think about what had happened to her two friends. "I'll report to Master and Crazy Hands."

"All right," Fox agreed. When Samus headed inside the Mansion, Fox stared at the two swords.

 _I hope that they're okay…if something happened to them, the Hands would freak out._

* * *

The news of Marth and Roy's disappearance spread quickly through the Mansion, and it became the topic of the day between all the other Smashers. The famous boxer, Little Mac, was concerned for the two swordsmen's safety. Although he wasn't close to them, as a fellow Smasher, he was still worried.

As he walked down the Smash hallway, a voice called out. "Mac?"

Little Mac jumped, and he quickly turned to punch whoever was behind him in the face. However, the person grabbed his hand in mid-punch. When the boxer studied the person, he realized that it was his close friend, Ryu.

"Ah! Ryu, I'm so sorry! I—" Little Mac attempted to apologize, but Ryu interrupted him.

"It's fine. It's understandable that you're jumpy after Marth and Roy's disappearances," he spoke as he released Little Mac's hand.

Little Mac looked up at the martial artist. "Yeah…it's strange though. Last time I saw them was at lunch."

"Same," Ryu spoke. "I just hope that they're safe."

"Me too," Little Mac agreed. "Did Master Hand and Crazy Hand say anything else pertaining to the disappearances?"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. They said to watch out for any suspicious sightings inside _and_ outside the Mansion."

"Good," Little Mac sighed in relief at this. Although the Mansion's security wasn't the best, the boxer was glad that the Hands were trying to investigate the matter.

"Anyway…" Little Mac spoke up. "I'll be heading to the Training Room. Want to come with me?"

Ryu shook his head. "I'm all right. But before you go, there's something you should keep in mind."

Little Mac raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"If something happens— _anything_ —holler for me, okay?"

Little Mac blushed at Ryu's concern, but he turned his head to make sure that Ryu didn't see it. "A-all right."

"Anyway, see you soon, Mac."

"Later."

When the two parted ways, Little Mac couldn't help but think of Ryu a bit more. Lately, he'd realized that his feelings towards the martial artist had developed into a crush, but since he was afraid of ruining their close friendship, he decided to keep his feelings hidden.

With a sigh, he entered the Training Room, where Sandbag was waiting. The bag stared at him with black, beady eyes. Little Mac grabbed his boxing gloves from the wall and put them on, and he began beating Sandbag.

After a few minutes of training, Little Mac used his Star Punch to knock Sandbag into the air. The bag hit the ceiling, cracking it a little, and then fell back down to the ground.

Little Mac panted as he tried to catch his breath, wiping off the sweat from his face.

"Hey."

Little Mac jumped, and he turned to see none other than Ryu, who was standing in the doorway.

"Ryu? What's wrong?" Little Mac asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I got some good news for you," Ryu said with a small smile. "Marth and Roy are found. Apparently someone had kidnapped them, but they were arrested."

Little Mac's eyes widened, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Really? That's great!"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. So no need to worry about what I said." The martial artist approached Little Mac, and before Little Mac knew it, Ryu hugged him. "I'm just worried about you, Little Mac."

Little Mac smiled. "Thanks, Ry—" When he registered what Ryu had just called him, he looked up at him. "Wait. Did you just call me 'Little Mac'?"

Ryu stared at him. "Yeah, so? That's your name, right?"

Little Mac shook his head. As far as he recalled, Ryu _never_ called Little Mac by his boxing title. "It's not. It's my title as a boxer—"

When Little Mac looked at Ryu's eyes, his suspicions were confirmed. Ryu's eyes weren't even brown; they were purple.

"I _knew_ it!" Little Mac growled as he managed to escape from Ryu's hug. "You're _not_ Ryu!"

The fake Ryu smirked before violet smoke surrounded him, revealing a figure in a purple cloak. "That's right, Little Mac. And you're MINE!"

The figure lunged at Little Mac with their sword, but Little Mac dodged. With his fists up, he rushed towards the figure to punch them, only for them to grab his hand mid-punch.

"Feisty, aren't you?" they mocked.

Before Little Mac could defend himself, the figure pushed him to the ground. Little Mac attempted to get up to defend himself, but the purple-cloaked person jumped on him.

"AH! What are you doing?!" Little Mac growled as he tried to push them off of him.

"You're the newest addition to my collection now," they hissed as they grabbed Little Mac's arms and forcefully placed them behind his back.

Little Mac cried out in pain, struggling as he felt coarse ropes looping around his wrists. However, it was no use as his soon-to-be captor cinched the rope into a tight knot.

He knew that he had no choice.

"RYU! HELP!"

* * *

Upon hearing a familiar scream for help, Ryu turned towards the source of the scream. He recognized it immediately.

"Mac?!" he gasped. Knowing that his friend was in danger, he ran down the hallway to where the screaming was coming from.

"Hang in there, Mac! I'm coming!" Ryu called back as he looked for the door that lead to the Training Room.

* * *

The figure managed to tie the struggling boxer's ankles together as Little Mac continued to scream for Ryu. They smirked as they grabbed Little Mac by the hair, eliciting a yelp from the boxer.

"Go ahead. Scream for Ryu. I want him as well," they hissed.

Little Mac's eyes widened, realizing his mistake.

Before he could call out for Ryu to not come, the door burst open, and Ryu's wide frame filled the doorway. The figure turned and smirked when they saw the new addition to their little gathering.

Upon seeing his friend bound and helpless, Ryu growled. "Let him go. _Now_."

The figure chuckled. "Good thing that you came, Ryu. Because you too shall be part of my collection."

Ryu's eyes widened at this. "What?!"

The figure then lunged towards Ryu, but Ryu managed to jump out of the way. Before they could recover, Ryu sent out a kick to their face. They flew from the impact and hit the basketball cart, sending basketballs rolling through the gym.

Ryu made sure that the would-be kidnapper wasn't moving, and he ran towards the bound boxer.

"Are you okay, Mac?" Ryu asked as he knelt down and began untying the ropes around Little Mac's ankles.

Little Mac nodded. "I-I'm all—RYU!"

"Wha—"

It was too late. Ryu didn't even get a chance to turn around before the hilt of a sword hit him on the head. Ryu grunted before he fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"RYU!" Little Mac gasped. He heard a chuckle as he looked up to see the cloaked person standing over them.

"He puts up a good fight. He's been the hardest to catch so far," they mocked.

Little Mac squirmed against the ropes, realizing that they were in trouble. "HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE!"

The figure's smirked turned into a frown as they pulled out two cloths. "Shut the hell up."

"PLEASE! HEL—MMPH!" Before Little Mac could scream more, a wad of cloth was shoved in his mouth, preventing his screams. Before he could spit it out, another cloth was wedged between his teeth and tied around his head, gagging him.

The boxer stared up at his and Ryu's captor with frightened eyes as he thrashed against the ropes, screaming muffled shouts through the stuffed and cleave gag.

The captor smirked at their struggling prey. "Don't worry; hurting cute and buff guys like you two isn't part of my plan," they mocked as they grabbed the two men. Before Little Mac could struggle, the figure disappeared with the two in tow.

* * *

"Hmmph…" Ryu groaned as he began to wake up. The pain from the back of his head kept throbbing from the blow. When he could hear again, he heard muffled shouts that sounded like his name.

"RYMN! RYMNN!"

Ryu's eyes shot open, recognizing Little Mac's voice. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was in a basement. When he turned his head, his eyes widened upon seeing his boxer friend bound tightly to a steel pole, his hands tied behind it. Rope was looped above and below his chest that was also looped around the pole. His legs and ankles were also bound, keeping Little Mac seated on the hard ground. A cleave gag was wedged between his teeth, and his eyes were glistening, apparently from crying.

Ryu wanted to stand up to help Little Mac, but he realized that he too was bound, except to a wooden chair. His hands were chained behind the chair, and his legs were also chained down to the chair's legs. His red headband was used as a gag that was over his mouth, tied tightly behind his head.

 _Damn…_ he thought, realizing that their captor had taken extra measures to make sure that he didn't escape. Squirming slightly against the chains, he turned his head towards Little Mac, who was whimpering from both fear and guilt.

"Smmry, Mmmc…" Ryu muffled, wanting to apologize for failing to protect his friend, but due to his headband, he was unable to speak.

Little Mac looked down at the ground, closing his eyes tightly. Ryu's eyebrows furrowed with worry. He wanted to hold him close and tell him that it was going to be okay, but he knew he couldn't.

That was when the two heard muffled screams from across the basement. When Ryu and Little Mac looked, they gasped through their gags when they saw Marth and Roy, tied back-to-back, gagged, and blindfolded.

 _So this is where Marth and Roy have been…_ Ryu thought, anger flaring up in his heart.

"Well, well."

The four of them turned towards the purple-cloaked captor that had appeared from the darkness. Ryu growled, glaring at them for kidnapping him and hurting Little Mac.

"Welcome to my collection, Ryu and Little Mac," they whispered.

Ryu and Little Mac turned to look at each other with wide eyes. _What?! Collection?!_ Ryu thought.

Their captor chuckled. "I studied all about you two—especially _you_ , Ryu."

Ryu growled and with a vain effort, struggled against the chains.

"Don't even try to struggle," they hissed. "I've seen how powerful you are, Ryu; your Hadouken, your Shoryuken…I took measures to tie you down with fire-proof chains."

Ryu's eyes widened. By what they said, using Hadouken to burn the chains was out of the question.

"As for Little Mac, the supposed Bruiser of the Bronx…" the figure chuckled as they approached Little Mac. They grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at them. "I thought you would be the tough one to catch. Guess I was wrong."

Ryu yelled out muffled profanities at them in an attempt to yell at them to leave Little Mac alone.

They looked at Ryu, a smirk on their face. "Aww, you care about your little boxer boyfriend, huh?" they mocked.

Little Mac blushed at this. When he looked at Ryu, he was surprised and confused when he saw Ryu also blushing. _Does he…also have a crush on me?_

The cloaked person chuckled. "Aww. You two are so cute. I would remove those gags to let you two share your feelings with each other, but I'm not risking that."

The figure then let go of Little Mac's chin before they backed away. "In the meantime…I shall find more victims to add to my little collection…" With that, they laughed as they disappeared into the darkness.

Little Mac whimpered, closing his eyes as tears threatened to fall. Ryu stared at him with a look of worry, both for himself, Little Mac, and the two swordsmen who were struggling to escape. Thoughts swam in his head: what if their captor was planning to kill them? Who else were their next victims? What would they do to them once their "collection" was completed?

Ryu wished he could predict the future of their fates. If he and the other three were going to be killed, he _knew_ that he had to tell Little Mac how he felt, despite the gag.

"Mmmn lmmvn ymmn…" Ryu muffled, hoping that Little Mac would understand what he was trying to say.

Surprisingly, Little Mac looked at Ryu, tears streaming down his face. Judging by his blushing face, he seemed to know what Ryu was saying. "Lmmv ymmn tmmn…" Little Mac responded.

Ryu smiled slightly behind the gag. If they were going to be trapped, they would be trapped together. And if they were going to die, Ryu would die happy knowing that he finally confessed his feelings to the one he was close to.

He snapped out of his reverie when he overheard their captor talking, and the sound of pages being flipped could be heard.

What they said next sent a chill down Little Mac and Ryu's spines.

"Next victims…Reflet and Cloud."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	4. Reflet and Cloud

**Reflet and Cloud**

"Did you hear screaming coming from the Training Room?" the female Wii Fit Trainer, Chell, asked.

The male Wii Fit Trainer, Steve, nodded. "Yeah. What the heck is going on in there?"

Moments after Ryu and Little Mac were kidnapped, the two Trainers decided to check out what was going on. When they arrived, they saw basketballs littered across the ground and the basketball cart was broken. Immediately, they called for the Hands.

The Hands started an investigation right away. After gathering all of the Smashers together and doing a head count, they realized that Ryu and Little Mac were missing. Knowing that Marth and Roy's disappearances weren't just an isolated incident, the two heads of the Mansion called the police, who sent detectives to help with the case of the missing Smashers.

In the meantime, Crazy Hand returned to the Hands' Office, and he grabbed a microphone to speak over the intercom.

"EVERYONE, STAY CALM!" he cried. "I know that the recent disappearances of Ryu and Little Mac are shocking, but you must stay calm. Police and detectives are now investigating the case. Meanwhile, I shall advise you to _not_ take a _step_ outdoors. I repeat, do _not_ take a step outdoors. It's for each and every Smashers' own good."

All of the Smashers heeded Crazy Hand's advice…except for a certain male Tactician. Reflet was in his room, reading a book. He had headphones on with loud music, drowning out any sound that tried to distract him from his reading.

When he looked out of his window, he saw that the sky was cloudless. With a smile, he took off his headphones and closed his book.

"It's a beautiful day outside," he spoke to himself. "I think it would be nice to get some fresh air."

Getting up from the bed, he tucked his book under his arm and headed outside.

It was a hot, summer day, which caused Reflet to break out into a light sweat. However, he breathed in through his nose to take in the scent of the grass before exhaling.

"It's been too long since I've been outside," Reflet commented as he walked towards a picnic table. Sitting down on the picnic table's seats, he opened his book and continued reading.

While he was distracted, he didn't notice a cloaked figure approaching him from behind. In fact, he didn't even notice them at all until a sack was suddenly placed over his head, pulling him out of his book.

"AH! What the—" he screamed, although he was cut off by the sack. Before he could try to fight back, the figure grabbed his arms and dragged him off the seat.

"LET ME GO!" Reflet shouted, struggling against his captor's grip. However, the person kept their grip tight as they dragged him away, deeper into the forest.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Reflet screamed as he thrashed in a futile attempt to escape.

He then felt something cold up against his neck, and the Tactician froze in fear—it was a knife.

"Scream, and I'll cut you up so bad, you'll bleed," his captor threatened with a hiss.

Reflet's eyes widened, realizing that his kidnapper wouldn't hesitate to cut him up. He stopped struggling and screaming as he was dragged farther into the forest.

After a few minutes, Reflet heard a door being slammed open, and he was pushed into what felt like a steel pole. Realizing that it was his chance to escape, he attempted to run, but the mysterious figure quickly grabbed his arms and placed them behind the pole.

"OW!" Reflet cried out in pain. "Let me go! What are you doing?!"

He then felt rope being looped around his wrists before it was tied tightly to a knot. Before he knew it, the sack was removed from his head. In front of him was a violet-cloaked figure: his kidnapper. When Reflet looked around, he realized that he was in some sort of abandoned house. The ceiling appeared to have holes, and objects that sat on shelves to his right were covered in dust and cobwebs. On his left was a door that led to...somewhere.

Reflet grunted as he attempted to grab the knot that tied his wrists. He glared at the figure in front of him, who was smirking at their captive's attempts to escape.

"What do you want fro—MMPH!" Before Reflet could demand anything, the figure placed duct tape over his mouth, then they wrapped the tape around his head three times. Reflet glared as he struggled against his bonds, screaming against the tape gag.

"Hehehehe," his captor chuckled. "Keep on struggling, boy. Look nice for the camera…" They then pulled out a cellphone and snapped a picture of Reflet in his bound-and-gagged state. After pressing some buttons, they placed the cellphone back in their pocket.

Reflet growled, but at the same time, he was worried. _What were they planning to do to me?_

The cloaked person chuckled as they grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at them.

"Don't worry, little Reflet," they hissed. "Your best friend will be joining you soon enough…"

Reflet's eyes widened, sweat dripping down his forehead. Fear struck him when his captor spoke of his best friend. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to break free from his bonds again as a single thought went through his mind.

 _Cloud…_

* * *

When Cloud Strife saw that Reflet wasn't in his room, he panicked. He searched everywhere around the Mansion, calling for Reflet.

"Reflet?! REFLET!" Cloud cried, his heart racing and sweat dripping down his face. Hearing of the disappearances, he was afraid that Reflet was now also missing. He hoped and prayed that Reflet was somewhere in the Mansion, doing something. Once he found him, Cloud was going to give him a harsh scolding—

He felt his pocket rumbling slightly, and he snapped out of his reverie. Staring down at his side, he realized that he'd received a message on his cellphone. Digging around in his pocket, his hand brushed up against what he was looking for, and he pulled out the cellphone. Opening it, he checked his messages.

 _This better be Reflet. If it is, I'll—_

When he checked the newest message, his heart almost stopped.

There was a picture of Reflet, tied to a pole with layers of duct tape across his mouth. His eyes were wide with fear.

Cloud gasped before he gritted his teeth, realizing that his best friend had been kidnapped and was being held somewhere. When he scrolled down, a message was shown.

" _Your little Tactician friend is right here with me. Don't worry, he's not harmed in any way…for now. If you wish to rescue him from my clutches, fight me in the deeper part of the forest, ALONE. If you bring ANYONE with you, your friend will pay the price…"_

Cloud cried out as he threw the cell phone at the wall, breaking it in half. However, Cloud didn't care; Reflet was in danger, and in order to rescue him, he must fight against the mysterious kidnapper alone. Running to his room to grab his Buster Sword, he ran outside and into the forest.

* * *

The figure smirked when they hear footsteps coming closer, and they turned to Reflet. The Tactician was thrashing against his bonds, grunting and growling. They smirked. _He sure has some fight in him…_ they thought.

"Your friend is coming," they hissed at Reflet, who froze in fear. "I'll tire him out with my decoy…and let him win. He'll be too tired out to even fight against the real deal." They raised their hands, and some purple smoke appeared. Once the smoke died down, a ghostly copy of the figure appeared beside them.

Reflet felt his heart beating faster, knowing that Cloud was in danger. Straining against the ropes, he growled.

"Oh, now now," they chuckled. "I won't hurt him too bad. I'll rough him up a little, however."

With that, the decoy disappeared, and the figure walked into the darkness.

Reflet thrashed against the ropes, grunting in pain as his wrists turned red. Sweat dripped down his face, and he was scared not only for himself, but also for Cloud.

* * *

Cloud came across an abandoned house, noticing the blue paint peeling off and the holes in the roof. He shuddered, realizing that this house had been abandoned for possibly years. When he approached the house, a figure suddenly appeared in front of him. Cloud jumped back, his hand never leaving the hilt of his Buster Sword.

"Welcome, Cloud Strife," the figure chuckled.

Cloud growled as he pulled out his Buster Sword. "How do you know my name? Where's Reflet?!" he cried.

The figure smirked. "Oh, he's a little tied up at the moment with other things," they mocked.

Cloud gritted his teeth, and he lunged towards the figure. The figure disappeared, leaving Cloud to look around.

"Where are you, you damn coward?!" Cloud shouted.

"Right behind you, cutie."

Cloud quickly turned and blocked their sword from slashing at him. The two attempted to push each other with their swords, to which Cloud realized that this person was quite a bit stronger.

 _It can't be. They can keep the Buster Sword at bay without breaking a sweat!_ Cloud thought in surprise. Before he could defend himself, his opponent pushed him off of them, and Cloud hit the ground. The blond grunted, his sword dropping to the ground by his side.

"Had enough?" the figure chuckled. "I see that you're holding back. Do you _really_ want your friend back?"

Cloud growled as he quickly grabbed his Buster Sword and jumped back to his feet. "I _will_ defeat you. And I WILL rescue Reflet from your clutches!" With a yell, he rushed towards the figure, but the figure moved to the side.

Cloud then turned to slash at them, and this time it landed. The figure didn't even flinch when small drops of blood dribbled down from the cut they sustained on their side.

Cloud's eyes widened. "Are you even human?" he gasped.

The figure chuckled as they disappeared and reappeared behind him. Before Cloud could react, he felt their sword slashing at his back, and he cried out. He could feel warm blood slowly flowing down his back as he turned to face his enemy.

"Aww, did that hurt?" they mocked.

Cloud then yelled out as he lifted his Buster Sword to behead them, only for them to float to the side.

The blond panted, sweat dripping down his face as he continued to fight against them. His strength was weakening the more he swung his Buster Sword at his opponent. However, he wasn't going to give up. Reflet's life was on the line, and that was what kept him motivated to fight this figure.

When Cloud dodged a stab in the stomach, he yelled out as he jumped towards the figure. Before the figure would react, Cloud stabbed them cleanly through the heart. They screamed in pain as they fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around them. Before Cloud could investigate the body, they disappeared.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. _Strange…_ However, he shook away that thought. _Reflet must be inside. I have to save him._

When he took a step forward, he nearly fell to the ground. He fought to stay on his feet, realizing that all that fighting had made him tired and weak.

He stumbled towards the door, and when he reached it, he turned the doorknob. To his surprise, it was unlocked. _They didn't even bother locking this…_ Cloud thought.

When he opened the door, Reflet was waiting for him inside, bound and gagged to a pole. Upon hearing the door opening, Reflet looked up, his eyes widened.

"Reflet!" Cloud exclaimed, relieved that his friend was unharmed. When he took a step forward however, he realized that Reflet was screaming through the tape gag, moving his head to point at something.

Reflet knew that Cloud was walking right into his captor's clutches; he had to warn him somehow!

 _Cloud! Careful! You're walking into a trap!_

Before Cloud could even react, he felt two strong arms grabbing under his arms, restraining him. "AGH!" he cried out, looking to see that the same figure was behind him.

"Trying to rescue your little friend, Cloud Strife?" they mocked.

Cloud attempted to struggle against their grip, but due to his fading strength, he could only struggle weakly. "I thought I killed you!" he growled as he tried to kick them off of him.

They smirked. "You were fighting a decoy, actually. And now you're part of my collection."

Cloud's eyes widened at this. _Collection?!_

Before Cloud could even do anything, the figure grabbed his Buster Sword and threw it to the side. Reflet watched the whole thing, shaking in fear.

"Keep me for as long as you want for your damn collection," Cloud growled. "Just let Reflet go!"

The figure chuckled as they pushed him down onto the ground. Grabbing his arms, they began binding his wrists behind his back. "Why, when he's a part of my collection as well?"

Cloud didn't even struggle as rope bound his arms to his sides, and more rope bound above and below his knees. Looking up at Reflet, he saw the guilt in his friend's eyes.

 _Reflet…I'm sorry I failed you…_ he thought he as felt duct tape being wrapped around his head multiple times.

He was then dragged to the door, and when his captor opened it, his eyes widened upon seeing the other captives in there.

 _What?! The others are here, too?!_ Cloud thought in shock before he was dragged down the stairs. He was then placed against a wall, and Cloud flinched from the pain from the cut he'd received in the fight.

"I'll be right back," the figure chuckled as they walked up the stairs. "Reflet will be right here with you momentarily."

When the captor closed the door, Cloud looked around at his surroundings. Marth and Roy were tied to each other, blindfolded, and gagged. Ryu was tied to a wooden chair, and Little Mac was restrained to a steel pole.

 _They disappeared hours ago…so that's what happened to them,_ Cloud thought.

A few minutes later, he heard the door opening, and saw their captor dragging a tied, gagged, and blindfolded Reflet down the stairs. Reflet was bound in a hogtie position, and the tape around his head was still there, except now more tape was around his eyes, blindfolding him.

Cloud's heart broke, and anger flared up inside him. _How could they?!_ Cloud thought when he stared at Reflet's helpless position.

Their captor placed Reflet on his knees beside Cloud. "Now stay here, and don't even try to escape, you two. There will be more victims to come…"

Cloud growled, but didn't even try to struggle; he was too weak from the battle to fight against his bonds.

When the kidnapper disappeared into the darkness, Cloud looked at Reflet, who was shaking uncontrollably. The Tactician whimpered through the tape gag, and he squirmed against his bonds.

 _Reflet…I'm so sorry. I should've known that it was a trap all along,_ Cloud thought. Even though Reflet was in danger when he got the message, Cloud wished he'd planned out the rescue more. He wished that he'd been more careful when he tried to rescue Reflet. And now they've _both_ been captured, and were now a part of the figure's "collection"; their fates were up in the air.

Cloud saw Reflet continuing to shake from fear, and he frowned. _He must feel so guilty over what's happened,_ he thought as he scooted closer to the Tactician. He placed his head on Reflet's shoulder, his only way to comfort his friend since both of them were bound and gagged.

"Thmms mmsnt yrmmn fmmlt," Cloud spoke through the tape gag. Reflet turned his head towards Cloud, and he placed his head on Cloud's. Reflet felt his heart warm up. Despite what had happened, he realized that Cloud cared for him deeply, despite the fact that it was a trap to capture him. He then knew that Cloud would protect him at all costs, even if it meant giving up his life. He remembered hearing Cloud's stories of how he lost his two closest friends, and he now knew that Cloud didn't want to lose Reflet either.

"Thnnk ymmn, Clmmd…" Reflet muffled as he sighed through his nose.

As they were comforting each other, they heard pages being flipped and their captor's voice. The two then realized that the figure wasn't done with adding to their "collection" just yet.

"Now…Lucas and Meta Knight are next…"

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	5. Lucas and Meta Knight

**A/N: Sorry this hasn't been written for a long time! Things got in the way, such as moving and no Internet at our new house (check profile for details). However, I'll be writing a bit more on this fanfic along with a few other WIPs (while I might delete the older ones and replace them with rewritten ones).**

 **Also, I have a tie breaker in my poll on my profile, so if you want to see Just a Fighting Machine rewritten or the SSB Vocabulary Challenge continue, vote please!**

 **Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lucas and Meta Knight**

When Pit found Cloud's destroyed cell phone, he immediately called for the Hands. The Hands, once again, gathered the Smashers and did a roll-call, only to find out that Cloud and Reflet were missing. Panic set in to the Smashers, all of them worried that the "Smasher Collector" (dubbed by Robin) was out for more Smashers.

"Wh-what if he's after _me_?!"

"When would this guy strike again? And who would be grabbed next?"

"I'm scared!"

Master Hand snapped his fingers, gesturing the large crowd to stay quiet. The Smashers shut up right then and there, and they all looked up at the giant hand.

"The detectives are currently looking for evidence of this...Smasher Collector," Master Hand announced. "We also sent in a search team to find the missing Smashers and possibly more evidence. So please stay calm, everyone."

"But..." Peach gulped, placing her fingers on her mouth, as if she was about to chew off her nails. "Did you notice how this 'collector' aimed for young, good-looking males?"

The other Smashers stared at her, with some of them having their eyebrows raised. Peach grew nervous when all eyes were on her, but Master Hand swiped the air gently, gesturing her to go on. Peach gulped down the lump in her throat as she continued, "All of the missing Smashers are young, around fifteen to twenty-five. Not only that, but many of their fans considered them 'good-looking'. Plus, they're all male. I believe that the 'collector', whoever it is, is after those who fit all three of those categories."

Chattering came around the group, with most of them agreeing with Peach's idea of why the kidnapper would aim for certain Smashers. Master Hand shook himself up and down as a way to nod. "Princess Peach does have a good point. Marth, Roy, Little Mac, Ryu, Reflet, and Cloud are all male, around fifteen to twenty-five, and are...good looking..." Master Hand trailed off, rubbing his index and middle fingers together in uncertainty.

"Hey, it wasn't me who consider them good looking," Peach defended, raising her hands up in defense. "Ask the fans who watched the Smash Tournaments on television. They all said that."

"I know," Master Hand shook himself again. "Perhaps Peach had the best idea of what we're up against. If this collector is after those who fit all three of those categories, we need to be extra cautious. We can't let more Smashers go missing because of the kidnapper."

Murmuring was heard in the room again, with some of them still freaking out, thinking that they fit in all three of the points Master Hand and Peach made. Many fans considered most Smashers as good looking and young, and a majority of the fighters were male. This could cause a problem for them, and they were all worried that the Collector would kidnap even more male Smashers.

"However!" Master Hand turned himself into a fist, and he slammed himself on the ground. A small earthquake shook the Mansion as a result, and the Smashers immediately shut up. "We must still be cautious. While Peach does have a point, we may never know if this kidnapper would aim for females, or worse, _everyone_ regardless. Whatever you do, everyone, _stay inside_. And if _any_ of you see or hear anything— _anything—_ please let us know immediately. Understand?"

Muttering was heard all around again. Master Hand's impatience was beginning to run thin. The worry and guilt he felt of the disappearing Smashers was filled to the brim, as his whole being shook to show that. He was the leader of the Mansion, the head of these fighters, yet he was unable to protect them from any danger. Tightening himself into a fist, he slammed the floor again—this time, he nearly broke the wooden flooring, and the Smashers stopped and looked up at him again.

"I SAID, UNDERSTOOD?!" Master Hand yelled, his anger growing and his patience thinning down to possibly nothing. The fighters stared at him in shock, none of them seeing the Hand this angry. Master Hand, upon realizing what he had done, shook himself left and right as a way to shake his head. He immediately apologized, "Forgive me. I'm on edge over this."

"We're _all_ on edge, brother," Crazy Hand comforted. "Perhaps you should calm down and—"

"Brother, you _know_ I can't!" Master Hand turned to his younger brother. If he could frown, he would, but sadly, he doesn't have a body; just his hand. "If more Smashers are kidnapped, then—"

"Brother, please!" Crazy Hand interrupted. "I know you're upset, but we can't have our leader lose his cool in a situation like this!"

Master Hand remained silent, as if racking his mind on what his brother had said. With a sigh, he turned to the crowded Smashers and spoke, "My apologies, everyone. Dismissed!"

With that, the Smashers all returned to what they were doing—from eating lunch in the Smash Cafeteria to training in the Training Room. Lucas, meanwhile was shaking in his shoes as he walked down towards his room, his mind on the kidnappings. While hearing Peach's ideas comforted him a little, the fact that the kidnapper would likely go after _anyone_ regardless still nerved him. He gulped before stopping in his tracks, as he began picking on his fingernails—whenever he was nervous or scared, he usually does this. The only thing that made him feel a bit at ease was the fact that he wasn't the only one who was scared.

He was so occupied with picking his own nails that he didn't notice anyone behind him. That was, until he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. As soon as he felt the touch, he screeched and jumped nearly ten feet before he turned around, his stick in hand and ready to strike. To his relief, it was Meta Knight, who surprisingly didn't jump when Lucas had his brief freak out session.

"S-Sir Meta Knight!" Lucas gasped. "I-I'm so sorry! I thought—"

"Don't worry, Lucas," Meta Knight comforted. "All of us have been jumpy from this."

Lucas nodded, gulping down a lump in his throat as his body shook. "S-Sir Meta Knight...d-do you think that th-this...'Collector'...would go after me?" he fretted.

Meta Knight shook his body as a way to shake his head—he was a puffball after all. "Lucas...Peach is most likely right. You're younger than fifteen. I doubt that this 'Collector' would go after you."

"B-but—"

"If he comes after you, I promise I won't let him grab you," Meta Knight spoke in a surprisingly soft voice. Even though he tended to be harsh with Lucas, especially when it comes to his training with the masked puffball, he was surprisingly gentle off the battlefield. This was the case when it comes to the younger Smashers, such as Ness and Lucas.

"R-really?" Lucas felt a smile growing on his face. He never doubted his mentor's fighting skills; if needed, he'd figured that Meta Knight would protect him. _Nothing_ would harm him with the puffball around.

Meta Knight nodded, pulling out his sword. "I promise. I won't let any harm befall you, Lucas."

Lucas' smile grew wider, and he hugged his mentor. "Th-thank you, Sir Meta Knight!" Lucas cried.

Meta Knight's eyes turned into a tint of light blue, indicating that he was happy. He'd never showed his soft side to anyone, not even to Kirby or King Dedede, but when he was around the children Smashers, his heart opened up for them. Besides, he wouldn't consider himself _that_ heartless. "If you need anything, call for me."

"I-I will, Sir!" Lucas cried, letting his mentor go. With a small smile, he ran down the hallway and into his and Ness' room. When he entered, he noticed that Ness was still out; he had training with Toon Link today. The thoughts of the Smasher Collector remained in his mind, but it wasn't as intense as a few minutes ago after the heartfelt talk with Meta Knight. In an attempt to take his mind off of the kidnappings, he grabbed his 3DS and opened it, turning it on. If he had nothing else to do today, he might as well finish Chapter 23 of Fire Emblem Fates Birthright, which had been left incomplete for months.

When he was about to select the game's icon, he heard a noise—something that sounded like someone had entered his room. Lucas jumped, and he turned down the 3DS sound and glanced around the room.

The door was wide opened—which Lucas assumed that he forgot to close it—but no one was there in the doorway.

Gulping down a lump in his throat, he kept thinking to himself, _Stop being paranoid. Stop being paranoid. Meta Knight said that he'll protect me. Don't be such a scaredy-cat!_

His glance returned to his 3DS, his heart still pounding in his chest. He shouldn't be _this_ scared. He had friends who would be there for him if something happened, like Ness and Meta Knight. They wouldn't let _anything_ happen to him. Besides, if anything does happen, Lucas could fight. Thanks to Meta Knight's mentoring, he'd grew stronger then, and he'd be able to fight off whoever wanted him or his friends and family as captives or worse, dead.

With a sigh, he tried to calm his nerves by continuing playing his 3DS. But just as he was about to choose a game file, he felt something—or someone—grabbing him by the shirt and picking him up. Lucas gasped as he dropped his game system, holding onto his shirt so to not choke while being held this way. His heart pounded faster, and fear took a hold of him.

"I got you now..." an ominous voice whispered in his ear.

Lucas cried out, and he began struggling against the person's grip. The figure smirked under their concealed face before saying, "You'll be a fine addition to my collection."

Lucas' frightened state grew worse when he heard this. The Smasher Collector was after _him_ now, and now they got him.

He knew what to do.

"META KNIGHT! HELP! HELP ME!"

This amused and delighted the attempted kidnapper when Lucas screamed. With a growing grin, they chortled. "Scream as much as you want for your master. I want him as well."

Lucas gasped, and tears began to form in his eyes. This kidnapper...they wanted Meta Knight as well. But why? Meta Knight didn't fit in all three categories, plus he wasn't human! Not only that, but Lucas was too young to fit in the age category for this kidnapper. Unless…

Right before the kidnapper could whisk Lucas away, a slash hit their hand, and they dropped the young boy. Lucas cried out, about to hit the ground, but he felt small arms grabbing him. He looked up, and his heart jumped in both joy and fear when he saw it was Meta Knight, who had his sword out and ready to kill this kidnapper. But since the figure wanted him as well, Lucas was afraid for Meta Knight's safety.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Meta Knight yelled, his eyes turning red in anger as he tightened his grip on his sword, Galaxia.

"S-Sir Meta Knight!" Lucas gasped, now wishing that he hadn't called for Meta Knight. Now, the Smasher Collector had their hands on _both_ of them.

The Smasher Collector laughed, an amused grin on their face. "Oh my. Looks like the master has come to save his student..."

"Touch him again, and I'll cut you down right here!" Meta Knight threatened as he placed Lucas gently on the ground. Lucas' whole body shook as he stared right at the kidnapper. Their cloak was a deep purple, and upon seeing a sword appearing out of nowhere in their hand, Lucas wanted to run. But he couldn't—he didn't want Meta Knight to fight this person by himself. They wanted the masked puffball as well! If he did run, what would happen to Meta Knight? Would he be caught?

"Lucas!" Meta Knight's voice snapped Lucas back to reality. "Run! Get help!"

Lucas gulped, not sure what to do—stay with Meta Knight, or listen to him. What if he was too late when he found help? Should he run, or stay?

However, upon hearing Meta Knight's cry of, "GO!", he knew he had no choice. He sprinted towards the door, almost reaching towards it, when the figure appeared in front of it, as if they had teleported there.

Lucas gasped, and he grabbed his stick. Looks like he didn't have a choice—he _had_ to fight them. "L-leave us alone!" he cried as he swung the stick like a baseball bat—a technique Ness had taught him. As soon as the stick hit the figure, they disappeared into nothing. Lucas gasped as he looked around the area, with Meta Knight also doing the same.

"Wh-where is he?" Lucas stuttered.

"Keep your guard up, Lucas," Meta Knight warned. "He may be anywhere."

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and Lucas jumped. He then ran towards the door, trying to pry it open. It resisted—it was locked tight. "W-we're locked in!" he cried, tears about to fall down his face.

"Lucas, calm down," Meta Knight comforted. "And no crying. Remember what I taught you—even in the face of danger, you have to stay brave."

Lucas' body shook, but remembering that lesson Meta Knight had taught him months ago, he nodded as he tried to calm down. He wiped off the tears that threatened to fall, and he gripped his stick tightly. Even though things appeared to be bleak, he had to stay brave. He had to be the bravest boy ever, even in such a sticky situation like this.

Before both of them knew it, purple gas began to fill the room, and the two coughed upon inhaling it bit by bit. Meta Knight held his mask, trying not to inhale it, as Lucas coughed loudly. Their visions began to slowly fade, and they both realized what was going on.

Knock-out gas.

Lucas _had_ to do something, or else they were both through. He tried to run towards the door, but his strength began to wane due to how tired he was beginning to be. Slowly, he gripped the doorknob and tried to unlock it with his key in his pocket.

Before he could insert the key into the slot, he passed out.

Meta Knight gasped in shock—a big mistake—before he too was knocked out cold.

As soon as both of them were down and out, the figure—the real one—appeared, wearing a gas mask, though it was hard to see thanks to the hood over their head. Once the gas subsided, the Smasher Collector took off their mask, and they smirked.

"Two down, eight more to go..." they whispered before grabbing them. They then disappeared with their two new victims in tow.

* * *

"L-let me go, please!"

Meta Knight's eyes began to open slightly upon hearing a cry nearby. His vision was blurry—he could only see red and brown. However, upon hearing another familiar scream, his eyes were wide opened. He recognized those cries. It was Lucas.

He turned his body, albeit with difficulty. Ropes bound his whole body, except for his mouth and eyes. His mouth, however, had a ball gag shoved in there. His stubby arms and his feet were also caught in the ropes, preventing _any_ movement. His mask was—to his mortification—taken off of his face, showing off a cute, though bound and gagged, face, similar to Kirby's.

When his vision finally cleared up, he saw the figure struggling with Lucas, who had his body bound, his arms tied to his sides. More ropes also bound his legs together, preventing any walking. Seeing Lucas crying as he tried to kick his captive away angered the knight. How could this person be so coldhearted to scare his young student?

"Please! Let me go!" Lucas sobbed, moving his head back and forth when the figure tried to tie a gag around his mouth.

The figure growled before slapping the boy, to which Meta Knight let out a low growl. "Shut up!" they cried before grabbing a fistful of Lucas' hair, eliciting a yelp of pain from the boy. Before Lucas could scream again, the figure shoved the cloth in his mouth. Lucas attempted to spit it out, but the figure held his mouth tightly to prevent that from happening. They pulled out another cloth and released Lucas' mouth. Before Lucas could even take the chance to spit the rag out, the figure tied the cloth around his mouth in an over-the-mouth gag, silencing him effectively.

Lucas looked up at the figure, tears going down his face as he struggled against the ropes. Meta Knight had his eyes narrowed down at their kidnapper who had did this to his student, and that was when the figure took notice.

"Ah, awake I see," they laughed as they approached him. Meta Knight growled through the ball gag as he moved back and forth in an attempt to break free. He was taught this—if tied up, he had to struggle hard in order to break free.

"Don't even try," the figure chuckled. "Those ropes could hold even an elephant. All you're doing is tire yourself out."

Meta Knight, however, didn't believe them as he continued to struggle. This person was most likely lying just to keep him and Lucas like this. He _had_ to get out of there. For Lucas.

When his eyes scanned around the area, he saw the other victims, tied and gagged in some way. Some of them were tied to something, such as Ryu to a chair and Little Mac to a pole. His blood boiled upon realizing—this was where the missing Smashers were the whole time. This had renewed his determination to get out of the ropes and rescue them, along with Lucas.

However, after a few minutes of struggling, he realized that what their kidnapper said was true—these ropes wouldn't budge. With a sigh through the ball gag, he could only glare at his captor, who seemed to enjoy watching their victim struggle against his bonds.

"Awww, you're so cute like that," they mocked. "Especially without that mask on. You don't feel powerful now, huh?"

Meta Knight's face turned red in embarrassment. If only he had his sword with him—he would've gutted this person right then and there for harming his student _and_ for making fun of his appearance.

The figure turned to face Lucas, whose face was stained with tears as he stared back at his captor, scared out of his wits. The kidnapper laughed, apparently enjoying the frightened look Lucas had.

"Now, enjoy your stay, you two," they chortled before they disappeared into the darkness.

Meta Knight let out a low growl, though he was silent after that. His thoughts were turned to Lucas, who was sobbing his eyes out as his body shook in fright. Meta Knight's heart broke upon seeing how frightened his student was. He had failed— _failed—_ to protect his young student, and here they were, both of them bound and gagged as they waited for their fates. Meta Knight wished that he was stronger than this. He let his student down, and he was sure that Lucas was disappointed in him.

Lucas, on the other hand, was both concerned and scared for Meta Knight. Seeing how he was treated when he was captured as well, Lucas' heart also broke into pieces. Meta Knight was like another father to him—he'd promised to protect those he was close to after his past had scarred him for life. Yet...he couldn't. He couldn't even protect his _mentor_ , the one who had taught him how to fight and how to defend himself. He wondered if Meta Knight was disappointed in him, that he was so weak. _If_ they ever got out of there alive, Meta Knight would most likely hate him for his weaknesses.

He let out a sob, the thoughts of Meta Knight hating him flowing in his mind. Meta Knight, upon hearing this, frowned, though with difficulty thanks to the ball gag. Guilt flooded in his heart as he watched Lucas sobbing even more than usual. He never saw Lucas this frightened before. Not even the Subspace Emissary had scared him this much. He _had_ to do something.

With renewed determination, he tried to find a way to escape so he could rescue Lucas and the other kidnapped Smashers. If anything, that Smasher Collector would _pay_ for even touching Lucas.

However, when they both heard pages flipping and their captor's voice, they both glanced at each other with wide eyes. Someone was next.

"Now...next is Shulk."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
